Sailor Earth: The Scout of Life
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: When I moved to Japan with my housemate, I thought my biggest problems would be passing my math tests. But after I met a certain meatball-headed girl, I discovered that I have a history with her and her friends, and especially her boyfriend. My name is Demeter Adams. I am the Scout of Life: Sailor Earth.


**Chapter 1**

 **Familiarity**

 _Finally! This took years in the making, but I've finally completed the first chapter of my Sailor Moon fic._

 _When I started writing this, it was a ways before the new anime came out. So there are some things that may or may not have changed. I am keeping the English names._

 _I do not own Sailor Moon, just Demeter and Issac._

* * *

The story begins one thousand years ago. There lived two prosperous kingdoms, both with great power. One on the earth and one on the moon. The kingdom of the moon was ruled by a loving queen named Serenity, while the earth kingdom was ruled by a wise king and his kind queen. Both royals had children as well. The queen of the moon had a daughter and the earth rulers also had a daughter and one son, the daughter rivaling the moon princess' age.

The Earth prince and the Moon princess soon fell in love and wanted to be together, but the people of the Earth and Moon found this match forbidden, so they kept their love hidden. The only one who knew about the Earth prince and Moon princess' relationship and had truly accepted it was the prince's younger sister, who was the strongest of the two siblings but also the most kind of all people. And so the young princess kept their secret, giving them her blessing both as Princess of Earth and the prince's younger sister. She vowed that she would do whatever it took to help them get together forever.

But it was not to be. For one fateful day, the kingdom of the moon was attacked by an evil force. This force manipulated the people of Earth to lay siege to the Moon Kingdom despite the royals' protests. The Earth princess could only watch in horror as the moon became red, the people being obliterated. Among them were her brother and the Moon princess.

After the Moon Kingdom was destroyed, the evil set its sights on Earth. Filled with utter anguish, shamed of her people and a deep thirst for revenge mixed with the desire to protect, the Earth princess true power erupted. It was a terrifying power that would be forever etched in Evil's mind forever.

When the evil attacked, the princess unleashed her wrath with unrelenting force. The princess' power was so strong that not only did it weakened the force severely enough for it to be sealed away, but devastated the Earth. Unable to control herself, the Kingdom of the Earth was shattered and only the Queen of the Moon was able to stop her using the Moon's Silver Crystal in combination with the Earth's Golden Crystal, two artifacts of immense power.

The Earth princess defeated the great evil and, despite her wrath, aided the dying Queen Serenity in sealing it away. But there was a price. The energy used to decimate the evil sapped the Earth princess' life force and she, too, was dying.

But Queen Serenity, who possessed the powerful Silver Crystal, a treasure of the Moon Kingdom, use the crystal's power to allow her court, her daughter, the Earth prince, and the Earth princess to be reborn in the distant future. The spell succeeded and the queen died peacefully.

But that wasn't the end. The Celestial Spirits, who have watched over the universe from the beginning, had witnessed both the princess' and the queen's actions and before the Earth princess was reborn, one of the spirits blessed her with his power in hopes that she would ally with the Moon princess and defeat the evil's inevitable return.

* * *

 _One Thousand Years later…_

On the outskirts of Tokyo, in a large Japanese farmhouse, a mess of blankest on a loft bed began to move and groan. Slowly, the figure removed the blankets and revealed the owner of the bed. It was a girl of fourteen, her messy long hair of midnight black and skin white as snow. She was dressed in a large green t-shirt that went to her knees, brown cotton sorts, and white socks.

The girl rubbed her emerald eyes as she sat up from her bed.

"Oh man. The first day of my new school."

That girl, of course, was me. My name is Demeter Adams. Yeah. Great name. I was born in Kansas and was all alone. I lost my parents when I was little and I lived with various relatives until I decided to go out on my own.

I worked as a mechanic and build custom machines in order to pay my bills. I was never a girly girl. I loved machines, playing sports, fighting, and I loved to get dirty. But most of all, I loved to garden and farm. I believe 'earthly' was the term.

My zodiac sign is Leo, I hate peas, and my favorite colors are green, white, and pale blue. I was also a bit of an environmentalist, which is messed up considering I loved to tinker with machines.

That's basically me in a nutshell. Except on why was I all alone in Japan. Call me crazy if you like, but I was drawn here. And I think it was because of some dreams I was having lately. I dreamt of a kingdom on the moon, a prince and a princess falling in love, and some form of apocalypse. Those were the only clear images in those dreams other than the shades of various scenes. But I could still hear the screams at the end of the dreams. Well, more like nightmares.

But there was one person in the dream that I seemed to be very close to. The prince. In the dreams, I kept calling him 'Brother' or 'Big Brother Darien.' But the weird thing is…I don't have a brother. At least, not in real life. But still, I somehow got the feeling that this 'Darien' was somewhere in this city.

"Demeter! Get up! Time for school!"

Ok. I so wasn't really alone in my house. I have a roommate named Isaac. He was older than me by five years, making him nineteen. He has earth-brown hair and emerald eyes and elegant features. I do find him cute, I'll admit. But I was too young for him. He was still my best friend, though.

Anyway, back to the present. I managed to get out of bed and grabbed my chosen clothes before heading to the shower. When I was finished, I got dressed. I chose to wear an emerald-green shirt with the image of the planet earth on it and blue jeans. I put on my brown boots before reaching into a small chest on my dresser and pulled out a pair of golden bracelets. I don't remember where I got them, but I never go anywhere without the six-inch long bands on my wrists.

However, I suspected that the bracelets had something to do with those dreams. So I vowed to only take them off when I bathe or sleep, hoping that by wearing the enough I would remember how I acquired them. In the meantime, I'd best be getting to school. Bad idea to be late on the first day. Thankfully, I don't need a uniform for the first week of school. I was not one for skirts and dresses and would rather wear pants and suits.

I grabbed some toast that Isaac prepared for me and dashed into the pickup truck with Isaac at the wheel. He was dressed in a green shirt and denim overalls, his boots planted on the floor of the truck. My housemate chuckled as he drove the truck in the direction of the town.

"How is it that you always get up for chores on time but always procrastinate for school?"

I rolled my eyes as I ate my toast.

"You know I hate school, Isaac. It shouldn't take much to learn how to run a farm."

"Well, you've got to learn to add, multiply, subtract, and divide cattle, right?"

I rolled my eyes again.

"Math is evil."

That only earned me a chuckle from Isaac as we entered Tokyo.

* * *

 _ **At school…**_

After Isaac dropped me off at the gate, I rushed inside my new school and began my search for the office. Once I had found it, I was giving my class schedule and since I was early, I decided to find them so that I wouldn't get lost. As I was walking down one of the corridors that lead to my first class, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I wasn't looking."

"No. No. It's quite alright." A feminine voice spoke.

I looked up from my spreadsheet and saw that the person I had bumped into was a girl my age with short, blue hair and equally blue eyes. She was wearing the uniform I had been dreading about since I learned that there was a strict dress code here. But…there was something familiar about this girl. She looked at me curious before speaking to me again.

"Oh! I take it that you're the new transfer student from America?"

Snapping myself out of my thoughts, I nodded.

"Yeah. I got here early and now I'm trying to map out my classes before school starts."

Curious, the girl spoke again.

"May I see that spreadsheet? Maybe I can help." I didn't know why I trusted her completely, but I handed her the spreadsheet and she looked it over.

"My. Why…we're in the same classes together, except for math."

I scratched my head nervously.

"Yeah~. I'm not good at math."

But the girl spoke again.

"Oh, but that's alright. After all, I take calculus instead."

She then realized something and blushed nervously.

"Oh! But forgive me. My name is Amy Mizuno."

I smiled at her and spoke.

"Mine's Demeter Adams. I just moved to a farm outside the city."

With Amy's help, I made it to my first class: English. As we entered the classroom, a couple of girls spotted us and waved us down.

"Amy! Over here!" one of them called.

Amy turned to me and smiled.

"Come on. Let me introduce you to my friends."

I just followed her lead as she brought me to three other girls our age. At least I think all of them.

The one girl I wasn't sure of was at least a few feet taller than any of us. She had her thick, wavy brown hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes. Her uniform was different compared to the other school uniforms I've seen in this school. She gave off a friendly, yet strong aura.

The second girl was a blue-eyed blond with a red bow in her hair. She wore the same uniform as the rest of the schoolgirls in this place. She was pretty, too. I'd envy her if I wasn't so boyish.

The third girl was clearly the ditzy type. She had blue eyes and blond hair like the second but the hair was tied into two pigtailed buns and had some sort of broach on the knot. But what strike me was that I _knew_ that girl. Not personally, true, but she seemed very familiar. Out of all four girls, it was Pigtails that set me into alert mode.

But why was she so important? Must be the jetlag, that's it.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Amy grabbed my hand. "Come on, Demeter. Let me introduce you to my friends." I nodded and followed her as her friends took immediate notice of me.

"Hey, Amy. Who's your new friend?" the tall girl asked.

Gesturing to me, Amy introduced me.

"Everyone, this is Demeter Adams, the transfer student from America that we were expecting."

She then gestured to the first blonde.

"These are my friends, Mina Aino."

Mina waved as she smiled.

"Hi-ya, Demeter."

Then Amy gestured to the tall brunette.

"Lita Kino."

Like Mina, Lita also smiled as she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Demeter."

Then Amy gestured to the last girl.

"And this is Serena Tsukino."

Serena did the same thing as Lita and reached for my hand.

"Welcome to Japan, Demeter."

But as our hands made contact, a sudden jolt went through me. And it wasn't just me. Judging from the look on Serena's face, I guessed she felt the same sensation: familiarity.

We froze, our hands clasped, for what seemed like hours when Mina spoke.

"Hey. Are you two ok?"

Her voice snapped us both out of our trances as we finished the handshake before answering her.

"Yeah. We're fine, Mina." Serena replied.

"Yeah. Must've been the jetlag." I lied as we sat down for class to begin.

* * *

Hours later, it was lunch period and I was already cursing myself. I forgot my lunch and I didn't have any lunch money with me. I had to call Isaac and ask him to deliver my lunch while I waited for him on the school grounds. As I waited, my mind wondered over to when I met the girls. All of them gave off something familiar, but it was Serena who was giving off the strongest vibes. And there was something else, too.

I nearly cried.

I didn't know why, but once I saw Serena, I suddenly felt like hugging her tightly and crying out like a baby. If I had to describe it, I would say it felt like seeing someone I cared for that I thought had died come back. But why? I was never one for such sappy stuff. So why Pigtails of all people?

"You alright, Demeter?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I looked up and saw that it was Serena, a bento box in her hands. I just smiled as I shook my head.

"Yeah. I'm ok. Forgot my lunch at home. Now I'm waiting for my housemate to bring it here."

Suddenly, she handed me something. It was small and white. From a closer glance, it looked like it was made of rice.

I looked to the giver for answers. She just smiled as she spoke.

"Here. This should tide you over until he gets here."

I blinked a couple times to rid myself of confusion before I thanked her and began to eat the rice ball. As we at, we started having a lengthy conversation, mostly about where I came from and stuff like that.

But the strangest thing was that what we were doing felt so natural. Like we had lunch together many times in the past as if we were resuming a broken routine. And as we talked, I found there was more to Serena than I thought. She was very friendly and despite being a crybaby (or so I have been told), she was able to do brave things.

She told me about meeting Amy and the others, but I noticed she left some parts out. What could she be hiding? I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw the truck park on the street.

"There's Isaac." I told Serena as we made our way the gate.

Isaac got out of the truck and brought me my lunch bag.

"I knew you'd forget something, Demeter."

I gave him the Stink Eye.

"Very funny, Isaac. A real gut-buster."

He laughed a bit before noticing that I wasn't alone.

"Oh? And who's this lovely young lady? A new friend?"

I looked back and noticing Serena was blushing out of embarrassment. I was embarrassed at my housemate, too, though for different reasons.

"Isaac, this is Serena. We're in class together. Serena, this is Isaac, my housemate."

Serena bowed as she spoke.

"It's nice to meet you, sir."

Isaac smiled at Serena, but I noticed that there was a knowing glint in his eyes. What was he thinking about?

"Pleasure is mine, Miss Serena. I trust Demeter is behaving herself?"

I gave Isaac another Stink Eye before grabbing my lunch.

"Well, thanks for bringing my lunch, Isaac. Now if comedy hour is over, I'd like to eat."

Isaac merely laughed as he drove off. As I sat down on a patch of grass, Serena joined me with a smile on her face.

"He seems nice."

I began to open up my lunch as I spoke.

"Yeah, he's cool. Though he does get to be a pain from time to time."

As we ate, the sense of familiarity returned, overlapping the previous embarrassment. I dared myself to ask Serena a question I wasn't so sure of asking.

"Hey, Serena."

Serena looked up from her lunch.

"Yes, Demeter?"

"Have you ever felt that we may have met before?"

This caused Serena's eyebrows to shoot up.

"Yes. I have been feeling…familiar about you ever since you got here!"

"That's weird. Because I was feeling the same thing about you." I told her.

After some thought, Serena gave an answer.

"Maybe we knew each other in a past life or something."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe."

But little did I know how accurate Serena's answer was.

* * *

 _Please review_


End file.
